legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Two: A Chance Encounter in the South Pole Pt. 2
Zuko shot a huge column of violet flames which was blocked by Aang's pole as he spun it around, creating air currents to dissipate the flames. As he did so, Frankie and Sokka charged forward with the former drew his Zanpakuto as they both aimed for Zuko's head. The Fire Nation Prince ducked and punched Sokka in the gut but failed to actually injure Frankie, who swiped his sword towards his good eye. Zuko jumped back as a small trickle of blood fell from his face. He revealed to have a small cut just above his good eyes. Frankie looked at him and smirked, his eyes like a predator seeking its prey. Zuko smirked as well, then sent a large torrent of flame from his mouth. Frankie brought up his arms to cover his face but was saved when a wave of water blocked the flames. Katara reeled back and brought the water back to her, ready for another attack. Zuko was getting irritated as he kicked up several arcs of flames, which were either blocked by Aang's Airbending or Katara's Waterbending. Meanwhile, Sokka threw his boomerang, which was casually smacked away by Zuko as he sent another fireball towards him. Frankie stood in front of him and narrowly smacked the fireball away with his aura-infused hand. During the duration of the fight, he was analyzing Zuko's fighting style. Based on what he saw so far, his style revolved more around offense, mostly for distance attacks while he was left open after firing off an attack. As soon as he fires off an attack, I'll move in close and take him down from there. Frankie waited patiently as he saw Zuko fire another fireball, this one significantly more powerful than the others. Aang got in front of it and spun his staff. In spite of the air currents however, most of the fire got past his defense and made contact. Yelling in pain, Aang fell into a snow drift, smoke coming off his person as he landed. "AANG!!" Katara shouted. She then turned to Zuko with pure malice in her eyes. Before Frankie could say anything, he saw something different going on with the Water Tribe girl. He saw a crimson aura slowly envelop her body and her eyes began to glow red. "I'll kill you...I'LL KILL YOU!!" she shouted in rage that surprised practically everyone except Zuko, who gave an evil grin as he made a "bring it on" gesture with his hands. Katara summoned more and more water that soon began to take on a slightly crimson hue. Her too? What's going on?! "Frankie! Can you hear me?!" said a voice from his pocket. Frankie grabbed the pocket communicator and a small hologram of Aria. "Aria! What's up?" "That power! That's the same power I was telling you about before you left!" "You mean this is the power that's threatening the Multi-Universe?" Frankie asked, "Alright. What do I do?" "Unfortunately I'm not entirely sure," Aira said with a somber expression, "My best guess would be for you to try to knock them out. Although to say it won't be easy is an understatement." "I see," Frankie replied, "Alright! I'll see what I can do." He put the communicator away and turned to Sokka. "Hey. I've got a plan," he said, "I know this is going to sound completely far-fetched, but right now your sister is being possessed by dark powers." "You mean like...black magic?" Sokka asked. "Something like that yes," Frankie said, "Now this plan isn't exactly full-proof, but I think that if we're able to knock both her and Scarface unconscious, then they should go back to their normal selves." Sokka mused for a quick second before nodding and grabbed his club. "I'll take care of Scarface while you get your sister," Frankie said as he charged toward Zuko. He sent a left straight punch to his face once again. This time, however, Zuko only fell back a couple feet before quickly recovering and delivering a flaming kick to the gut. Frankie doubled over as a glob of spit fell from his mouth. Sokka wasn't having the best luck as he tried to be sneaky but was caught up in a watery prison that froze into ice, leaving only his head uncovered. She then turned towards Zuko who was still fighting Frankie. Angered that Zuko was still breathing and even more so that this random guy took her fight, she sent a powerful wave of water towards them. The impact caused the Fire Nation ship to rock back and forth as several soldiers fell from the sides. The village wasn't looking so hot either as parts of the ground were starting to crumble under them. The villager ran further away in order to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. Zuko and Frankie both slammed into the side of the ship. Frankie felt dazed but otherwise relatively unharmed, but he knew he was going to be sore tomorrow morning. Frankie turned and saw that Zuko wasn't budging. He soon saw the dark aura that was previously surrounding him begin to dissipate. He breathed a small sigh of relief but it was short lived as Katara sent another wave of water that froze as soon as he hit the ship. "Girls are f@$kin' nuts!!" he shouted with some strain in his voice due to the pain he felt throughout his body. Katara looked up at him and gave an evil smirk as her eyes glowed a furious red. She then turned toward Zuko and grabbed him by his pony tail. She formed the water around her hand into a sharp blade of ice, meaning to take his head off. Before she could make a move however, another shot of fire headed towards her which she narrowly dodged. Heads turned to see an elderly man in a fighting stance. He didn't radiate killing intent but he did mean business. "Please tell me you're not here to kill us too?" Frankie pleaded. "My apologies young one," Iroh said, "I am not here to quarrel, however when I saw what was happening, I had to come and recover my nephew." "Wait. Scarface is your nephew?" Frankie asked. Iroh ignored the name calling part in his question and nodded. As he was about to recover Zuko however, he deflected a shard of sharp ice by defending himself with a small shield of fire. He turned and saw Katara, who was absolutely pissed. "You Firebenders are not gonna get away!! I'll kill you both!!" "Umm old man--" Frankie started. "Please call me Iroh," he corrected. "Yes, right," Frankie replied, "I know this is gonna sound awkward, but do you think you can knock her out? This is gonna sound crazy, but she's currently being possessed by an evil power. Your nephew was also possessed. But he was knocked unconscious and the power left him." "I see," Iroh mused, "I did indeed feel a dark presence within the two before I intervened." "Awesome! So do you think you can help me out?" Iroh nodded and melted the ice Frankie was held captive in. They both then got into a fighting stance. "DON'T HURT HER!!" someone shouted. They both turned and saw Aang emerge from the snow drift looking worse for wear. He had several burns on his skin and clothes and Iroh could tell it was taking everything the boy had just to stand. "Please don't hurt her!!" "Don't worry kid," Frankie said with a small thumbs up, "We're just gonna knock her out." Before Aang could protest, Frankie and Iroh charged at Katara as she sent wave after wave of ice shards. Both combatants bobbed and weaved with Frankie rather surprised at how well the old man was holding himself in combat. He mentally reminded himself to not get on his bad side as he sent several punches toward Katara, who blocked and encase his hands in ice before punching him in the face. This, however, gave Iroh enough time to land several key pressure point attacks that soon brought the Water Tribe girl to the ground. After a few moments of careful looking, Frankie and Iroh saw the evil aura leave her and he sighed in relief. "Katara!" Aang shouted as he ran towards her, or more accurately limped towards her. He lifted her up and held her close, feeling relieved that she still had a pulse and her breathing was steady. He then looked toward Frankie with a not-so happy expression on his face. "You could've killed her!! What's wrong with you?!" "Hey hey calm down kid, she's fine!! Nobody," he then pointed toward Zuko, "except Scarface, was trying to kill anyone. Hey can you explain this to him?" he said toward Sokka, who was still in ice. After being freed, Sokka told Aang everything Frankie mentioned to him. He then proceeded to ramble on about how cool Aang was in being the Avatar and was apologetic about being mean to him before, but that was waved off as apology accepted. It wasn't long before the villagers made their return and immediately got defensive when they saw the Fire Nation ship was still there along with Zuko and Iroh. "Easy there ladies and gentlemen," Frankie said as he raised his hands inn defense, "It's all good. The threat has been nullified." Of course nobody believed him (big f@$king surprise) as Zuko woke up and groaned. "What...what happened?" he muttered, he then saw Aang, "The Avatar!!" As he tried to get up, however, he soon fell on the ground again as a dull pain overloaded his body and head. Iroh sat down next to him. "Rest my nephew," he said, "You've been through a terrible ordeal. Thankfully this young man was able to break you from whatever had its hold on you." "What are you talking about?" "Sup Scarface?" Frankie said as he gave a wave of hello, "Or was it Zu-zuuu--Zuzu?" "It's Prince Zuko!!" the Firebender shouted. "Right," Frankie muttered, "Don't worry I'll fill y'all on the details later." "How about doing it after they've left?!" Sokka protested as he pointed at the two. Frankie then gave a "Really?" expression as he pointed at their ship, which was practically coming apart due to the damage it took during the fight. Sokka fought the urge to laugh at the sight while Frankie looked back towards Katara and Aang. Judging by how he was so attentive of her in spite of his injuries hinted that the boy felt for the girl. Frankie then found it odd as Aang, as Zuko put it, was a child. Katara looked to be at least in her early to mid teens. Frankie decided to shrug it off as pre-teen hormones and sat down with them. As he did so, an elderly woman walked up to him. "Young man," she said, "While I do not fully comprehend the situation, I believe I speak on behalf of our entire village when I say thank you for protecting us as well as my grandchildren," she then turned to Aang, "and I wish to apologize for not being so trusting with you young Avatar. I believe that now that you've returned, we can truly find a way to win this war with the Fire Nation." She gave a nasty glare to Iroh and Zuko then walked away. Frankie scratched the back of his head as he said thanks while Aang gave a humble bow. He then turned to Frankie with a serious expression. "Alright," he started, "I do not mean to be rude, but I'm just going to come out and ask: Who are you?" Frankie then began to speak, as he felt he no longer had anything to hide. "Well, first off my name is Frankie. To be honest, I'm still not entirely sure what or who is responsible for all that's happened up until this point. All I truly know is what Aria told me." When he noticed that the others gave him weird looks he continued. "You know how you may hear legends and stories about spirits or gods who watch over us? Well, the person I'm talking about, Aria, is actually a goddess that is above gods." This only received more confused looks, but Iroh decided to speak up. "Are you implying that this Aria is a transcendent goddess?" "Exactly," Frankie replied, inwardly happy that someone was beginning to comprehend what he was saying, "more specifically she is the goddess of what is known as the Multi-Universe." "The Multi-universe?" Katara mumbled as by this time she had woken up from being knocked out. "Basically this one universe that we live in right now is one of many many different universes which are all managed by Aria," Frankie continued, "It is because of her doing that everything has managed to stay in balance." "Yet there is something that is interfering with that balance," Aang concluded, which received a nod from Frankie. "That's why I'm here," Frankie said, "I don't know if I was specifically chosen or was just picked out of random, but Aria has chosen me to be the one to stop whomever or whatever is causing the balance to go out of whack and bring things back to normal. However in order to be more suited to the task, another god, I believe his name was Jakon, basically changed my body." He then stood up and revealed his tail. Sokka snickered at the sight while Aang looked on in wonder. Iroh and Katara were curious while Zuko was looking disinterested. Frankie mentally concluded that he would definitely be the problem child for a while. "In another universe there exists this warrior race of beings known as the Saiyans," Frankie said, "they live and train for battle and desire to grow stronger. They naturally improve after every fight and can survive in harsh conditions for long periods of time." This got both Sokka and Zuko's attention as hearing the description of the alien race brought out the inner fighter in them. "That's so cool!!" Sokka said in an excited tone, much to the chagrin of everyone else, including Frankie, as they just found it annoying, "so you're like a super warrior?!" "Something like that," Frankie said as he scratched his head again. "Obviously you were not up to par as a warrior if you were to receive those injuries," Zuko mocked as he observed Frankie's wounds that had yet to heal. Frankie made a mental note earlier that while his healing ability did increase, it was not enough to heal quick enough to automatically recover from an attack. This was a good piece of info for him to remember in future battles. In the meantime he decided to mess with the Fire Nation Prince some more. "Oh really, then how was the oh-so-mighty Prince Zuzu able to get his butt kicked by a normal Waterbender with no royal lineage?" he mocked, which earned snickers from almost everyone except Katara, who soon found herself remembering the fight. "I couldn't believe something like that actually happened to me," she muttered with a hint of fear, "what was even worse was that I...actually enjoyed it. I felt a huge power come up from within me and just explode." Aang and Sokka gave looks of concern until the Airbender put a hand on her shoulder. "What matters is that you're okay now," he said with a smile. Frankie also made another mental note. So from what I saw that dark power seems to feed off of negative emotions. Anger in particular. I'll have to remember that too. Damn, all this thinking is making my head hurt. To be continued... Category:Rengoku18 Category:A League Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts